


Need you

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fugitives, On the Run, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma needs him to keep her safe, but she needs him in other ways too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you

Jemma told herself for one night she wouldn't worry about it all. She wouldn't worry that she was a wanted fugitive and framed for something she didn't do. She wouldn't worry about her guilt, even if it was because of her Bucky was in trouble too:

Bucky acted on instinct, he destroyed her transport and dragged her out. He owed his life to her he'd said.

Except Jemma had an inkling it might have been more then that, or maybe she had hoped. 

Days were spent running, planning, with Bucky's watchful eye on her always and his hand within inches of her when they were in public.

Except there was that one time, when things got a little to dicey and she had a gun to her head and Bucky says...

"Touch her and I'll kill you."

Some people took that as a challenge it seemed, and it only earned her a slap to the face to prove a point. Seconds later Bucky had had his foot in a man's back and he twisted his head until it snapped.

The rest was a blur. There was gun fire and she shakily told him she couldn't let him do this to himself, she didn't want to see him hurt. He'd been through so much already.

"I'm not letting them take you from me." That was his answer.

Oh.

When they're miles away and safe, and she's showered and speechless, she touches his bare back, he turns and looks at her, and then they're kissing.

She's so lost, Jemma knows that. Being lost, separated from her friends, family, it makes her weak. She needs people. 

For a moment she can forget, for a moment she can let herself feel safe. Because Bucky won't let anything happen to her. And she likes the way his firm hands feel on her, demanding and powerful. The way his body seems to thrum with power, how it dwarves hers when he settles on top. He makes her relax.

He's muscle, tough, and safe, and Jemma likes that he yanks her hips off the bed and moves into her with the same intent he has directed toward everything he does.

But Bucky isn't really rough. His thrusts are hard and determined, but not rough.

And she likes his heavy weight on her, the force behind his thrusts, the firmness of his shoulder as she clings to him.

Jemma needs to forget and she needs Bucky and all the safety and danger he comes with.  
\---------

"I'm sorry I've been so useless," Jemma says in the dark.

"You're not useless."

Jemma sighs. "I'm smarter then this," Jemma says to herself as much as him. His hand slides up and down her bare back. "I just...I can't wrap my head around it."

"You will."

Jemma sighs, and it's shaky. Before she realizes she sinking back in to remembering Bucky ks tugging at her knee and Jemma let him pull her onto his lap and straddling him. 

Maybe she likes the way he pulls her perfectly onto his dick. Because she works herself on it and soon his hard and she's wet, and he's gripping her hair and forcing her onto him harder.

Jemma realizes she wants him to want her, desperately. So she drags it out, because she really does want to know. She rubs her wet folds on him, teases the head of him, moans while she pleases herself on his hard erection to the point she could almost come. 

What really pushes her to the edge is when he curses and pushes her onto her back, lines himself up, thrusts, and then he's fucking her. Jemma won't admit how glad she is that he makes her scream.  
\----------

She's the good girl. She doesn't break the rules. She meets nice men, falls for the cute, sweet scientist. Yet somehow she's a woman on the run, with a man who isn't really bad, but he isn't good either. When he takes her it feels a little possessive and she rather enjoys that, for reasons she doesn't bother to explore. Because she likes Bucky being stronger than her, bigger, she likes him taking care of her. It's okay, because she took care of him in the beginning too.

At least that's what Bucky says in the morning as he holds her from behind. It's morning, and the sun brings the real problems with it. He reminds her then that it's his turn to save her.

"What if you can't?" She asks, because Jemma is scared. "What if there's no way out?"

His cybernetic hand slides down her bare hip and thigh. 

"They'll keep coming and-."

"You'll find a way," he interrupts, "and if they keep coming I'll kill them. They aren't taking you from me."

And again, maybe he's a little to dangerous, maybe a little to possessive, but Jemma relaxes into him at his words, his promise, and she falls asleep.


End file.
